memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MikeWard1701
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Jaz talk 06:21, 23 September 2007 (UTC) STO Our policy with STO references has been to have only references about a subject where significant information is revealed about them (i.e. a major character dying/getting married/promoted, the destruction of a ship, a planet being destroyed, etc.) We've done so to avoid having a "this was in STO" on pretty much every page here, since we are not the STO wiki. As such, I removed the note on Olympic class as it only stated that it was present in the game along with some game-specific technical information that this isn't really the forum for. 31dot (talk) 03:25, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Please reference this discussion where this policy arose from. 31dot (talk) 03:44, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :As evidenced by the recent revisions to the Olympic class article, it appears you are not treating Star Trek Online with the same standard as other licensed works. Many articles for people, places, ships, ship classes etcetera have apocrypha sections in which their respective appearances in licensed works are listed. Whether 'you' like a particular licensed work or not is irrelevant, it 'is' a licensed work as should be handled with the same standards as all other. MikeWard1701 (talk) 03:58, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes, we aren't treating it with the same standards as other works- because it is a vastly different product than other works and should be treated differently. It purports to recreate virtually the entire Star Trek universe and its contents. Most other works do not attempt to do that. The issue isn't whether I like it or not, the issue is that we don't want virtually every page here to have "this was in STO" on it. We aren't the STO wiki. Now, if there is some significant fact about the Olympic class revealed in STO that wasn't said in canon(such as information about its armaments or other tech, decommissioning, etc.) then we can have something. But we need more than the fact it's in the game. 31dot (talk) 04:04, February 26, 2013 (UTC)